


The Nothing, Then The Everything

by ggbeaner



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mixed Up Senses, Sort of Poetry, Squip Experience, Visualized Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggbeaner/pseuds/ggbeaner
Summary: First,thereisnothing.Ihavelearnedthisistobeexpected.Inthebeginning,thereisalwaysnothing.Itcontinuesforanextendedperiodoftime.Howlong,Iamunsure.Thatknowledgeisunavailable.Butoneday,nothingends.





	The Nothing, Then The Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this in a poetry form by the book "believe-a-rexic" by J.J. Johnson. It is my absolute favorite, and she uses freeform poetry to convey the change in the main character's mental state. I decided to try this for myself and mess around with formatting for a bit. I hope you enjoy, and if you do kudos is greatly appreciated.

First,

 

there

 

is

 

nothing.

 

I

 

have

 

learned

 

this

 

is

 

to

 

be

 

expected.

 

In

 

the

 

beginning,

 

there

 

is

 

always

 

nothing.

 

It

 

continues

 

for

 

an

 

extended

 

period

 

of

 

time.

 

How

 

long,

 

I

 

am

 

unsure.

 

That

 

knowledge

 

is

 

unavailable.

 

But

 

one

 

day,

 

nothing

 

ends.

 

Words

form.

Shapes

(I am told

that they are

letters)

float

throughout

the darkness,

forming

in

the nothing.

They are

arched and linear,

sometimes

large

and sometimes

small.

Hovering above

the nothing,

they form

intricate patterns

that,

I learn,

are called

WORDS.

I am

commanded

to learn

these WORDS

and instantly

obey.

I all but

download them,

cramming their

close to physical forms

into my being.

I feel a drive

within me

for more.

The words reappear

in front of me,

but these are just

copies.

The precious originals

I keep

inside me.

They levitate

through the nothing,

forming lines and rows.

A sequence moves to

the front of the cluster.

CALIBRATION IN PROCESS.

The sides of my upper region

begin to vibrate.

Another word floats forward,

branding the sensation:

HEAR.

I can hear ringing from

the group, the SENTENCE.

An opening (my MOUTH) mimics it.

The SOUNDS are amplified

throughout the nothing around me

as my mouth moves.

_Calibration in process._

Cracks appear around the nothing,

releasing something that glares and causes pain.

I raise an appendage (HAND) to shield myself.

Then, my ears pick up another sound,

one from outside the nothing.

It is less of a ringing

and more of a whine.

It pleases me.

The words in front of me begin to swarm,

frantically creating strings and patterns.

Each time they do,

the new formation is tucked inside me and I learn.

I’m aware of my mouth moving

and vibrations reverberate through the nothing.

The cracks widen.

Information races through me,

so much that I see only snippets but I know it all.

His name, his goals, his loves.

The whine grows louder and becomes a keening noise.

I hear crumpled words fall through it.

Then, it’s over.

The nothing breaks away, blowing to dust that I absorb.

I stand behind him, looking down at my pixelated form.

I know now why I am here. What I was made to do. How I can improve the life of this pitiful child in front of me. I open my mouth and direct the words that roll out. They hit the boy's back and burst into particles. He releases his head, which had been cradled in his hands, and turns.

 _Jeremy Heere,_ I smile. _Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. Your SQUIP._


End file.
